


Let's grab a coffee

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 在看「盧克凱吉」這部影集時，才發現原來跟人家講「要喝咖啡嗎？」有約炮的意思。覺得這實在太有梗了，必須要套套看MMPBP的。感謝NK配圖：漫畫在此





	Let's grab a coffee

「哈啊、啊！邁爾斯！這才不是……嗚！」被壓在床上的彼得承受來自身後的撞擊，斷斷續續的吐出破碎的抱怨，體內被撐開的感覺太強烈讓他幾乎沒辦法思考、話都說不清楚了，造成他此時狼狽模樣的元兇還俯身貼在他的耳背發出「嗯？」的一聲，無意識夾得更緊的彼得被狠狠肏開的時候發出悲鳴，哭喘著控訴：「這不公平……嗚嗯！這才不、啊……才不是喝咖啡！」

臭小子一點都不覺得對名詞解釋哪裡有誤，捏緊彼得的乳頭逼得男人發出嗚咿一聲弓起身子時親吻對方汗濕的後頸，得了便宜還賣乖的邁爾斯一邊笑道：「這只是我們對同一個名詞解釋稍有不同。」

最好只是稍微！彼得想回嘴卻被更有力的撞擊頂得眼冒金星，邁爾斯太大了、肚子好脹……該死的，為什麼每次都變成這樣？以前的邁爾斯多可愛呀？至少不會搞得他每天都腰酸背痛的，到底他的教育哪邊出了問題？

彼得發誓他以前請邁爾斯吃東西的次數雖然屈指可數，但說喝咖啡的時候真的都是請喝咖啡呀！邁爾斯可沒少喝過星巴客或是他家廉價的豆子磨出來的咖啡，幾年下來都相安無事，彼得就一直以為他們對「喝咖啡」的定義完全一致。

所以當邁爾斯稍早提出要請他喝咖啡的時候，不疑有他的彼得非常爽快的就答應了。

**然後就變成現在這個樣子了。**

「哈啊、啊……不、太快、啊、太快了……邁爾斯、啊嗚！」彼得抓緊身下的床單軟聲討饒，卻換得身後的男人更扎實的挺入，次次頂到最深處的乙狀結腸口，被擴張到極限的腸壁攣顫不止，分泌出更多的腸液讓抽插更為順利，邁爾斯的陰囊隨著節奏在彼得的臀腿處拍打出一片紅暈，彼得覺得自己的嗓子都快哭啞了，他哀求著別插得那麼深，邁爾斯狀似聽進他的請求，調整了一下角度，然而這下子火力全部集中到別處，碩大的龜頭精準的隔著腸壁頂到精囊；往後抽離時，那根又粗又硬的熱屌又毫無縫隙的壓迫到前列腺，接踵而至的快感讓彼得說不出任何話，大腿顫抖得不像話，他幾乎跪不住的癱貼在床上，然而更加抬高的臀部只是讓邁爾斯的侵犯更為順利。

汗水沿著彼得的肩胛骨及肌理蜿蜒而下，描繪著其上一些槍傷、挫傷跟嚴重骨折痊癒後留下的疤痕，邁爾斯一一親吻著這些身為英雄背負的重擔，神情就像使徒般虔誠，最後貼上彼得索吻的紅唇，兩人不斷交換著熱息和唾液，彼得的舌根因過多的快感都在微微打顫，刷紅的溼潤眼尾少了平時的從容，邁爾斯將這些美景一一收進眼底，都是他的，彼得的一切都是他的。

**而他也是屬於彼得的。**

「啊、啊……我不行、我不行了，要射了、要射了……」最後承受不了更多的彼得在邁爾斯深深挺入的時候哭著高潮，瞬間絞緊的後穴讓邁爾斯幾乎無法移動，他悶哼一聲扣緊彼得的髖骨，深陷的十指像是要在白皙的腿肉上勒出紅痕般用力，高潮中的內壁瘋狂的蠕動著、擠壓著深埋在內的陰莖，即使邁爾斯不想那麼快解放，也敵不過這樣緊窒的快意，最終只能繳械將熱液全部灌入彼得體內。

幾乎同時高潮的兩人一時間喘息無語，只有邁爾斯一直親吻彼得的後頸像在討好更像在撒嬌，總是對這招沒什麼抵抗能力的彼得只想把臉埋入床單裝死，然而得寸進尺的臭小鬼總是不知分寸這二字怎麼寫，將他的臉扳過去，兩人又接吻了一陣子後，邁爾斯才甘願把兇器從彼得的後庭拔出，過多的精液從肛口沿著大腿內側滑落，這樣情色的畫面讓邁爾斯吞了吞口水，將兀自喘息的男人翻過身來，邁爾斯露出一貫陽光的笑容詢問：「要續杯嗎？」

「續你個大頭、別別……啊！」

被操了個飽的彼得B帕克徹底用身體體驗到對名詞定義有所出入時，會發生怎樣嚴重的後果。

去他的咖啡、去他的續杯！

 

完

 

後記：

我是在看[「盧克凱吉」](https://i.imgur.com/8QptTAI.jpg)這部影集時，才發現原來跟人家講「要喝咖啡嗎？」有約炮的意思，覺得這實在太有梗了，一開始覺得這挺適合畫成四格，所以把這事說給NK聽，自己也嘗試用文字表達出來，於是有了這篇。覺得有點對不起PBP，還沒開苞他就直接跳寫了喝咖啡，之後有機會必須要補開苞的（PBP：不需要！

感謝NK這次也參與我的妄想列車，[請由此看](https://www.plurk.com/p/n680fa)

另外推薦想看「盧克凱吉」的朋友，至少要先看過「潔西卡瓊斯」唷，那麼大家，我們有機會再見。

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
